Even in the Dark
by BelleAnn
Summary: Both Hiei and Yusuke seem to have found their peace and are no longer angry at the world. What happens when an old enemy and a new ally enter the Spirit Detective team and cause a new battle.
1. The Past Comes Back

Authors Note: It's been an extremely long time since I've written anything for fan fiction dot net. So I would like to begin by saying this story is something that I've had floating around in my mind for quite a while, and I would like to let it out.

The story will focus around the main character pairings:

Yusuke/Kaname Hagari

Hiei/Hotaru

Summary(as of now): Yusuke and Kaname's path cross yet again, this time there isn't so much bad blood considering Kaname has gotten himself hurt. Which lead's Yusuke to be the bigger person and help take care of him. But who attacked him, and why? Also, what emotions arise? It's quite the unlikely couple, but anything goes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in Yu Yu Hakusho (and you could also say Sailor Moon) I have simply borrowed the character idea of Hotaru, although I did change her into a demon to help the story more. All credit goes to their original creators. **

Even In the Dark

'_Its' been three years since I came back from Demon world, and two years since she's been gone,' _thought Yusuke Urameshi

This story begins three years after our hero has returned to Human world, only to find him alone.

~.~.~

Two years ago Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Urameshi decided to call it quits so Keiko could study abroad in Europe. It was a mutual agreement, and the two kept in touch with each other every chance they could. Despite the break up they still care about each other, but in a friendly way. Kazuma Kuwabara and Kurama, or 'Shuichi Minamino' as he was known to others, both went off to attend the same college right outside of Tokyo, and even became roommates. As for Hiei, he returned from Demon world and decided to live at Genkai's temple to be with Yukina. It seem's human world did grow on him, not too mention he had found himself a new 'girlfriend' while being on parole duty in Demon world. She was just like him; she had short black hair with a purple tint, and big purple eyes. She was the same height as Hiei, and was also a fire demon with a serious ego and an awesome sword. Although her attitude became tamed, and she was a lot calmer now than she was before. Her name was Hotaru, and when Hiei met her he fell hard. She was just as lost and lonely as he had been, and Hiei wanted to give her the world- and at first he was never sure why he couldn't get her out of his mind. Until he finally learned that the reason was because he simply wanted her, and she wanted him; they wanted to be together through every thing, because the two demons simply fell in love. The guys often made fun of them, but were very happy that Hiei had found some one who had truly 'completed' him. Yukina took a liking to her too, calling her 'sister' whenever she could. Hotaru never minded, she just smiled at her. Yukina still didn't know that Hiei was her brother, but seeing him happy with someone he loved made her extremely happy.

Then there's Koenma and Botan, Yusuke heard from them often, but it was mostly during gatherings. Botan kept in touch with him with the communicator she gave him long ago, and often kept him up to date on what's happening in Spirit world. Koenma did his best to keep in contact a lot, but with all the new changes after the Demon world tournament, it was hard to keep up with all the gossip. Yusuke understood, and was just happy with his friend still keeping him in the loop.

As for Yusuke, though, he went to work at a very nice restaurant becoming the head chef. Despite his bad attitude, he was actually a good cook. He even got a nice apartment in the city, while his mom got remarried to a very respectable man. But that didn't mean Yusuke wasn't bored out of his mind on his off days…

'_Gah things would be better if friggin' everyone was at least closer by and not always so damn busy!'_

Yusuke then kicked his bedroom door open to go to the kitchen for a nice drink to start the morning. He passed a picture on his counter of him and his teammate's right after the dark tournament, and while looking at it at a glance a sudden idea struck Yusuke's head.

"Ah! I know! I'll go visit the little runt and see if he'd like to spare with me!" Yusuke beamed gleefully.

He then proceeded to grab a bottle of water, put his shoes on and head off towards Genkai's temple to see Hiei.

As he was walking, Yusuke began to hum to himself; he figured he'd take a shortcut through the forest to get to the train station. As he was walking the air around him began to get thick, he felt something strange about his surroundings and the more he walked he quickly learned what it was.

'_I smell blood! Human blood too, who the hell could be hurt all the way out here?'_

Yusuke put a spring into his step as he began running towards the smell, the sky above was growing darker threatening to pour. This made Yusuke run faster as he noticed the scenery change and the smell getting stronger, and after a few miles he came across a big oak tree and gasped at what he saw.

There, at the base of the tree was none other than Kaname Hagari, or Sniper as he was known to Yusuke, with a big gash on his arm and across his chest. He was unconscious, but Yusuke could feel his life fading from him. So without thought, Yusuke quickly ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding as best he could. He tore of part of his shirt and wrapped his arm up, and then used what was left of Sniper's shirt to wrap around his chest to stop the bleeding from there too.

After he was finished with his work, Yusuke stopped to inspect him and noticed he had a few cuts on his face, and the rest of his body was covered in bruises. It wasn't till that moment did Yusuke realize what he was doing that made him go red with embarrassment.

'_Hold on here Yusuke, this is Sniper right in front of me. The guy did try to kill me at one point, so why the hell am I helping him? But wait, wasn't he just brainwashed? I remember Kurama telling me that all the guys from the seven weren't really bad, just misunderstood. Kind of like me.'_

With that in thought Yusuke thought it best to take Sniper with him to Genkai's, he couldn't just leave him here, especially with injuries like that. So he picked him up bridal style and continued to walk all the way to Genkai's, skipping the train station.

**At Genkai's Temple**

As Yusuke arrived at the base of the steps to the temple the rain began to pour. Yusuke cursed his luck and ran up them as fast as he could, trying not to wake Sniper. As he got to the top of the stairs and banged on the door, he was greeted by none other than Yukina.

"Hello Mister Yusuke! It's been quite a long time, how have you…" She stopped short and gasped as she saw the person in Yusuke's arms. She didn't know who he was, but he was injured and that was enough to raise alarm for her.

She quickly hurried Yusuke inside and took him to a room and told him to lay the man down on the empty futon. Yusuke did as he was told.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I found him when I was on my way over here." Yusuke said, panic and short breaths coming out from after his long walk. "I know you probably don't want him here, but he shouldn't be a bad guy anymore, so can you please heal him?"

Yukina just looked at Yusuke dumbfounded, which caused Yusuke to have a sweat drop appear on the side of his head.

'_Oh right, I forgot she wasn't around when we were fighting Sensui and his little gang.'_

Yusuke just cleared his throat and said never mind, and in response Yukina smiled.

"I can heal him it's no problem, though I'm afraid this gash on his arm will leave a scar," Yukina said unwrapping his wound looking at it with a worried expression on her face.

Yusuke just sighed and leaned forward putting his elbows on his legs, staring at Sniper. He didn't like to admit it, but he was really worried about him.

'_How could he have gotten hurt so badly? I know he can still use his powers, so what happened? And friggin' why should I care?'_

Yusuke huffed and it wasn't unnoticed by Yukina.

"If you want, Genkai, Hiei and Hotaru should be somewhere in the temple. I'm sure they'd like to know if you were here, if they hadn't already sensed you." Yukina smiled.

Yusuke smiled back, and then looked down at Sniper. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay here next to him instead, but knew Genkai would get mad if he didn't make himself known to her.

"Okay, I'll go let the old hag know I'm here," Yusuke sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes' tops! Please take care of him, Yukina."

With that he left the room and took off to find Genkai. Yukina just smiled to herself, she hadn't seen Yusuke this concerned over someone in a long time.

~.~.~

Yusuke walked through the hallways to get to the main room of the temple.

"Well detective, I'm shocked to see you. Your senses must be off if you couldn't feel I was near and just walk straight on by"

Yusuke smirked and turned around to look at the shadow coming from a spare bedroom.

"Hey Hiei, it's always good to see you too."

Hiei just smirked, and stepped out of the room he had just been previously in and Hotaru followed soon after.

"Hey Yusuke, it seems you've finally decided to come visit." Hotaru said smirking, knowing Yusuke most likely came for a sparring match, but to her something felt off about him.

"Hey Hotaru, I'm good just looking for the old hag right now." Yusuke said looking off to the side.

Both demons caught the look, so Hiei decided to ask, "Detective, what are you hiding? It's not like you to be so quiet, or even calm."

Yusuke just looked up shocked as he saw Hotaru nod his head, it was then he noticed the two holding hands standing close to each other. He smiled inside his mind, happy to know that both of them had let their guard down around him and be affectionate. Hiei and Hotaru didn't do that for just anybody, so he felt honored to know they did for him.

"Oh, it's just I ran into someone in the woods and he's hurt, and I'd rather hurry and go talk to Genkai about me being here so I can get back to seeing about his wounds and if Yukina is done healing him."

With that Hiei raised an eyebrow at him while Hotaru just tilted her head.

"Care to explain that Yusuke? Who's injured?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes detective, you wouldn't just bring anybody here." Hiei added.

Yusuke just sighed, "Well, now don't kill me, but remember that guy, Sniper? The one you stabbed on the cliff to protect me when we were fighting Sensui?"

Hiei just nodded urging him to continue.

"Well, on my way here I kinda ran across him in the forest badly injured and dying." Yusuke finally admitted.

Hiei gasped, "So you left him with Yukina?"

Hiei then took off towards where Yukina was and Hotaru followed after. Yusuke didn't see him take off so fast but ran after both of them yelling for them to wait.

As Hiei neared the door he swung it open yelling Yukina's name, startling her.

"Oh Hiei, it's you. Please you shouldn't be so loud, you'll wake him."

Hiei just snarled and went to her and grabbed her arm moving her away from Sniper's sleeping body. Just then Hotaru and Yusuke showed up at the door, and Yusuke quickly went to Sniper's side.

"Hiei he's not evil anymore! He was brainwashed when he was working for Sensui!" Yusuke yelled.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he was our enemy!" Hiei retorted.

That was when Hotaru stepped in, "Hiei! Yusuke! Stop this annoying yelling! This man is injured and sleeping! We don't know if he's good or bad, we should just let Yukina finish healing him and wait until he wakes up."

Both Yusuke and Hiei stopped after that, letting Hotaru have the last word. Yukina then walked back over to Sniper and put a rag on his head.

"It's about time all of you dimwits were quiet!"

Shocked, all heads turned to the door to see Genkai standing there.

"Hey old hag, sorry didn't mean to disturb you."

Genkai just nodded her head, "It's good to see you again Yusuke. Now what is it we have here?"

"Oh well, I found him. I brought him here to get healed."

By this time both Hiei and Hotaru decided to leave the room to let teacher and student get reacquainted. Hiei snarling as he walked out, not happy to leave Yukina with that man.

"We might as well let him get fully recovered, no point jumping to conclusions. We don't know if he's still evil or turned over a new leaf." Genkai said.

Yusuke just nodded as Yukina spoke up, "I'm done healing him, we should let him rest and wait until he wakes up. Yusuke are you hungry? I can bring you some dinner."

Yusuke just nodded his head, and Genkai walked over to the door to leave, turning her head back when she noticed Yusuke hadn't budged from Sniper's side.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I don't know why, but I feel like I should stay here by his side." Yusuke said sitting down cross legged next to him.

Genkai nodded and went to leave.

~.~Several Hours Later~.~

Yusuke had nodded off to sleep, and Sniper was slowly becoming conscious. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was in a strange room, and judging by the lack of light it was pretty late at night. It wasn't until he turned his head to scan the other side of him did he see Yusuke, leaning his cheek into his palm sleeping.

Sniper than slowly sat up, causing Yusuke to stir awake. Both boys stared at each other in the eyes, neither being able to turn away.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" Yusuke finally said.

Sniper grunted, realizing his injuries didn't hurt as bad, but he still felt pain. He looked down to his arm than back up into Yusuke. "I'm fine, though I do feel numb. Why did you help me? Don't you hate me?"

Yusuke just looked at him shocked, and then calmed his expression. "I don't know why but I had to help you. After all I know we had our issues, but you're still not evil are you, Sniper?"

Sniper than just smiled, "Please Yusuke, my name is Kaname Hagari. But you can call me Hagari," he said still looking into Yusuke's face.

Yusuke just smiled, happy to know he wasn't about to attack anyone that he could tell.

"By the way, thank you for helping me, Yusuke." Hagari said, grabbing his own arm and tracing the scar that was left there.

**Well there's chapter one, I don't know how good it is, but it is just a beginning chapter. It should make more sense as I go on, right now I was just trying to get the basic out. By the way I don't know if I got some parts of the story wrong, like for instance if Sniper was actually brainwashed- we never knew how he got recruited into Sensui's gang, but I like the idea of being brainwashed right now. Haha. **


	2. Chit Chat

Authors Note: Hello! So this chapter I've decided to focus more on Hotaru, last chapter belonged to Kaname. Besides I'd like to kind of introduce how Hotaru came to be apart of the gang. BTW if I happen to change between using the name Kaname or Hagari, it's just a bad habit I'm trying to fix. I prefer to call him Kaname mostly though.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

Even in the Dark Chapter 2

As light filtered in through the blinds, Yusuke slowly opened his eyes adjusting them. He sat up and noticed he was on the floor and had a blanket wrapped around him. He then looked over to the futon and saw Kaname still asleep.

Suddenly last night's events came back to him.

~.~.~Flashback~.~.~

_"By the way, thank you for helping me, Yusuke." Hagari said, grabbing his own arm and tracing the scar that was left there._

"_So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Yusuke questioned, he still seemed a tad bit unsure of him. Kaname was it? He's just going to stick with calling him that Yusuke admitted to himself. _

_Kaname then looked up, an ashamed look on his face. "Don't take this offensively, but I'd rather not talk about it right now."_

_Yusuke nodded, and then proceeded to ask what happened to him after the battle with Sensui. This then led to a lengthy conversation from Kaname about how he went back to school, graduated and then left to go off on his own. He didn't explain to where he had gone off to, finding it to be his own business. _

_Yusuke understood, and didn't question him further. Kaname still looked worn out, so he suggested they go back to sleep._

"_You're going to stay in here?" Kaname questioned, with an obviously annoyed arch in his eyebrow._

"_Yeah," Yusuke said as he lay down on the wood floor, hands behind his head. _

_Kaname gave him another questioning look, "You know I'm not going to attack anybody right? I don't have a grudge against you or your team."_

"_I know, it's just, whether or not you admit it, I'm sure you don't want to be alone right now." Yusuke said and then fell quickly asleep._

_Kaname just nodded and put a blanket over him._

~.~.~End Flashback~.~.~

Yusuke smiled and just sighed at the memory, mostly due to the fact that Kaname wasn't an enemy anymore. He remembered Koenma telling him about how the remaining members of the Seven had went off to lead normal lives, their hearts no longer black. That still didn't explain to him why he found Kaname the way he did though.

'_I'll have to try asking again later.'_

With a yawn Yusuke stretched and got up to step outside, the bright sun hitting his face. Coming to Genkai's always made him feel better; this place was definitely home to him.

A sudden familiar feeling of demonic energy rushed through his senses, so smiling to himself, and with one last look at the sleeping figure, he walked to the other side of the temple to see Hotaru sitting on a rock watching two butterflies flutter together. She looked amused by the two insects.

"Hey Hotaru, it wouldn't be nice if you just killed those butterflies for no reason," Yusuke said smiling.

Hotaru just smirked, "I'm just watching them, and they're peaceful to me. This whole place just doesn't feel real at times." She put her arms in her lap.

Yusuke just nodded and sat down next to her, he knew she had had a tough life and living here was definitely a culture shock to her.

"So, you know, you never did tell me why you told Hiei yes to coming and living here," Yusuke said. "Was it because you didn't want to lose him?"

Yusuke was getting the feeling too many people weren't exactly telling him what was going on in their lives anymore. _Sigh._

Hotaru shook her head no, "You know Hiei saved me right?"

Yusuke just nodded his head again; he knew some points of how the two demons met, but no in detail.

"We met when his group came upon the cave where some demon lords kept me. They had captured me when I was just a child; I escaped a few times with other prisoners. Only to be recaptured again because the other prisoners' who escaped with me betrayed me."

Yusuke looked on confused and enraged, "Why did they capture you, and what did they do to you?"

Hotaru suppressed a shudder, she trusted Yusuke, but couldn't show her weakness to him- or anyone.

She sighed, "Because of my power. They tortured me, with weapons and even Makain acids. I was used for their pleasure even! Sick, disgusting demons trying to make me theirs."

She choked then, and wrapped her arms around her sides as memories of what the demons did to her came flooding back. All the blood she was constantly drowned in made her sick.

"Over time I learned how to fight better, but I couldn't control my power, and one day I lost control. I let my power loose; I killed everyone around me, except one demon had apparently been out and came back after the blast," Hotaru said. "After seeing him all I remember before I blacked out was his laugh, and then I felt the worst pain on my back."

Yusuke just looked at her; he knew what pain on her back she was talking about. He had seen the large scar once before. He tried to fight his raging emotions, and instead put an arm around Hotaru giving her comforting words.

"Well you have us now, and I know Hiei would never let something like that happen ever again. He won't admit it, but he's very protective of people he cares for."

Just then she looked up and gave Yusuke a small smile, he was the only other person, besides Hiei, who had seen her smile. She knew since the day she met Yusuke he was definitely one to trust and confide in, unlike the loud oaf Kuwabara- he could never seem to shut up.

"Still though, you came here," Yusuke added in.

Hotaru just nodded, "I woke up a few days later in a strange room and bed, Hiei was sitting at my side…"

~.~.~Flashback to almost three years ago~.~.~

"_Who are you?" A nervous Hotaru asked._

_Hiei just smirked, "I'm the one who saved your life girl."_

"_Oh really? Who said I needed to be rescued?" She spat back._

_Hiei looked at her shocked; he did not expect her to be so feisty. It was then he got a good look at her. When he first saw her she was wearing a corset tank top, with a black skirt, and she didn't have any shoes, her entire body had been cut up and covered in blood. Now she sat before him in a white strapped dress, which made her appear absolutely breath taking. _

"_Hn. Your screams told me otherwise! My group and I happened to be passing by when an enormous explosion happened. That's when I found a vile demon torturing your battered body, with you screaming." Hiei retorted. Both stayed calm for a few minutes and Hotaru let out a breath._

_Suddenly, she gripped her head remembering what had happened. "What happened to him?" _

_Hiei smirked again, "I killed him." _

_Hotaru looked at him shocked before letting out a breath of a 'thank you', and Hiei nodded. She then moved to get up, but quickly fell. Hiei caught her in his arms, glad she was his height, but her body was so thin. _

"_What are you doing girl, all your energy is gone. You need to rest," he snapped._

_Hotaru just laid in his arms, resting her head against his chest. "How long have I been here?" _

_Hiei was red in the face, he never had anyone this intimately close to him like this. "About six days, I carried you back here to heal your wounds. I've stayed in this room with you since then."_

_Hiei froze for a minute, he wasn't sure why he told her that last part, perhaps to offer her some comfort._

_Hotaru nodded, her head becoming dizzy, "I'm Hotaru." _

_Hiei then looked down at her as she looked up._

"_Hiei."_

_She then nodded off to sleep in his arms._

_Several months had passed since that moment, and Hotaru and Hiei became inseparable. Mukuro had approved of her staying in the mansion, and offered to give her a room of her own. She was astounded to find Hiei decline that, insisting Hotaru was only safe with him and would be staying in his room._

_Hotaru just blushed._

_It was then Muroku realized that Hiei had developed feelings for her, and she for him. She simply smiled and agreed to his wish, happy to see her heir care for someone in such a manner. That had been almost a year earlier, and now Hotaru and Hiei sat in a tree gazing at the red sky that loomed over the Makai. _

_Hiei looked to his side to stare at Hotaru, "I have something I want to ask you."_

_She looked at him, nodding to continue. _

"_I want to go back to Human world. My sister is there, and I want to make sure she's okay."_

_Hotaru just looked at him confused, was he going to just leave her? "So you want to leave this world?" She had learned about Hiei's involvement with being a Spirit Detective, so of course she knew of Yukina._

_Hiei looked at her, a blush crossing his face, and looked back down. "Well I want you to come with me," he said. "I know you still suffer and I want to take you away to somewhere safe. I may not like Human world, but I know no one will hurt you there."_

_Hotaru just looked on wide eyed. She never considered living in Human world, the place didn't seem real to her. It would be a haven for her though, away from this horrid place, and she'd be with Hiei. _

_Hiei just sighed, "It's not that bad of a place, but if you don't want…"_

_Hotaru had cut him off by placing her lips on his. The two melted into the kiss before Hotaru pulled back, a small smile gracing her lips._

"_I'll go with you."_

_So then Hiei and Hotaru left for Human world, and moved into Genkai's temple. Yukina was beyond ecstatic to have Hiei back, she had worried about him a lot. She and Hotaru came to be good friends as well. Hiei and Hotaru have been living at Genkai's for the past two years._

_Life was good for once for both the demons. _

~.~.~End Flashback~.~.~

Hotaru took in a deep breath after telling the story, her nerves calm now.

"So that's why you came here? You loved Hiei, and he wanted to take you away from the horrible things that happened to you." Yusuke mused.

He then smiled and then started to laugh, which caused Hotaru to glare at him.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm not making fun of you, I'm just really happy for you guys," he grinned.

Hotaru just smiled and shook her head, the story did sound weird for them. Though, it made sense in their world.

After talking for a few more minutes the two felt a pair of familiar energy signals walking up to where they were seated. The two turned to see Hiei and Yukina behind them.

"Good morning Yusuke, good morning Hotaru!" Yukina beamed brightly at them. Hiei just nodded his head and proceeded to walk to stand in front of Hotaru, placing his forehead against hers, who was standing up by this point. Yusuke just watched the affectionate display and smiled to himself.

"Morning Yukina!" he said.

Said girl just smiled, "I came to ask Hotaru if she would like to help me prepare breakfast." Yukina always made it a habit to spend as much time as she could with Hotaru, she had come to look as the female fire demon as a sister.

Hotaru and Hiei stopped looking at each other to turn to the others; the two demons had been having a telepathic conversation saying their own 'good mornings'. Hotaru agreed to help Yukina and walked off with her, who was waving back at the boys.

Both Hiei and Yusuke watched as they walked off before Yusuke spoke, "You're a lucky demon Hiei. She really is amazing."

Hiei smiled at the compliment, "I agree Detective, and I don't plan to lose her."

Yusuke just smiled at the overprotective demon, his friend.

"By the way Detective, what about your wounded friend?"

Yusuke just blinked before yelling out and running towards Kaname's room. He had completely forgotten about him!

Hiei just shook his head.

"Fool."

**A/N: Well there goes chapter 2. If I made any errors, or if there were any problems, please let me know! I thought I'd dedicate this chapter to Hiei and Hotaru, and yes I mentioned before she's the same Hotaru from Sailor Moon, physically anyway and she's a demon. I'll most likely go more into detail about her past later and why she was captured. She plays a vital point in this story with the plot. As for Yusuke and Kaname, I really like the pairing, but I don't know if I'm going to make them really serious, or just really close friends for a while. The story might shift a lot from the two main pairings, since the destinies will intertwine later. It should all make sense soon, chapter three is being written currently. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
